1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for a vehicle with a dual clutch transmission (DCT), and more particularly, to a method of controlling a vehicle, when there is a request for reacceleration with a clutch open, before the vehicle stops.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicles with a dual clutch transmission (DCT) that uses not a torque converter, but a clutch, as a starting device, the clutch is opened to preclude a shock due to stall of the engine before stopping and a change of directionality of engine torque.
In this configuration, when a driver presses down the acceleration pedal to accelerate the vehicle again, it is necessary to reaccelerate the vehicle by controlling slip of the clutch of an input shaft (hereafter, a target shaft) that a target shift gear determined on the basis of the current traveling status of the vehicle pertains to. Such starting control is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is a type of controlling a clutch in consideration of engine torque such that an engine speed satisfies an engine target speed, by appropriately setting the engine target speed in accordance with the traveling status of a vehicle.
However, when the starting control is performed under the condition that the clutch speed of the target shaft is higher than the current engine speed, the inertia of the input shaft is smaller than the inertia of the engine, with the engine speed and the speed of the target shaft crossing each other, so that a shock may be generated in engaging the clutch, and the higher the target shift gear, the more the durability of the clutch may decrease due to excessive slip.
For reference, in FIG. 1, the target shaft is an input shaft where the first clutch is connected and the clutch is disposed between an engine and the input shaft for the structure, but the rotational speed of the first clutch is represented as the same meaning as the rotational speed of the input shaft, which is the target shaft, inferring from that the clutch integrally rotates with the input shaft for the convenience.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.